Large stationary and mobile devices, such as fossil fuel power stations, industrial plant or even boats, contribute significantly through the emission of pollutants (e.g. CO2) to climate change and pollution of the environment. It should therefore be expected that the exhaust gas volume of such devices will be determined in the near future in order to monitor the emissions by way of emission certificates.
It is already known in this regard to determine the exhaust gas volume indirectly using operating parameters of the plant, such as fuel consumption, fuel composition, combustion temperature, etc. Data provided by the manufacturer or operator of an exhaust gas generator (e.g. an internal combustion engine or a steam turbine plant) of the device and connections between the operating parameters and the exhaust gas volume are conventionally used as a basis in this connection. However, there is no possibility of neutrally and independently verifying the exhaust gas volume determined in this way.
WO 2004/042326 A2 discloses a measuring element for determining a flow speed of a fluid flowing around the measuring element, having a conductor for guiding an electromagnetic wave along its longitudinal extension and at least one electrical heating element arranged adjacent to the conductor, by means of which the conductor can be subjected to heat. An electromagnetic wave coupled into the conductor is affected according to the temperature of the conductor which is dependent on the flow speed of the fluid.
Latka, I. et al: “Monitoring of inhomogeneous flow distributions using fiber-optic Bragg grating temperature sensor arrays”, PROCEEDINGS OF SPIE—THE INTERNATIONAL SOCIETY FOR OPTICAL ENGINEERING—OPTICAL SENSING II, discloses a measuring system having fiber Bragg grating sensors for determining an inhomogeneous flow speed distribution in a flowing gas.
EP 1510656 A1 discloses a method and a system for detecting an operating state during operation of a turbine in which a hot exhaust gas flows through an exhaust gas casing and the temperature of the exhaust gas in the exhaust gas casing is detected in a time-resolved manner. A plurality of temperature measured values of the exhaust gas is determined in this way.
DE 19821956 A1 discloses a method for quantitative analysis of gas volumes by means of emission or absorption spectrometry in ultraviolet, visible and infrared spectral ranges. Geometrically defined and reproducibly adjustable observation planes are determined in this connection which are each aligned perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of an exhaust gas stream and series of measurements with spectral measurements are made, with the optical axis of a spectrometer always being located in an observation plane.